


the cost of a handjob (Sehun/Baekhyun)

by Rei_Rei (anti60ne)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anti60ne/pseuds/Rei_Rei





	the cost of a handjob (Sehun/Baekhyun)

**genre:** crack  
 **pairing:** Sehun/Baekhyun  
 **rating:** R ~~i think???~~  
 **word count:** 605  
 **prompt:** SNSD **and** /or fanboy (via exo prompt generator)  
A/N: huge thanks to Laura for beta-ing. this was originally unedited ~~but pretty much everything i write is unedited safe for spelling mistakes OTL~~ and written in one-go.

"WHO THE FUCK TOOK MY YOONA PHOTOCARD??!"

Sehun cracks open one eye at the ruckus outside his bedroom door. He flips onto his stomach and buries his head under the pillow, hoping to will away the noise and resume his nap.

The door flings open and in barges Baekhyun, face reddened in baffled frustration.

"Yah," Baekhyun plops himself down on presumably what is Sehun's ass, over a bunched up pile of blankets. "Have you seen my Yoona?"

Sehun groans and mumbles a "No" while keeping his head submerged.

Baekhyun looks positively displeased at the cursory response from the maknae. He rigorously shakes Sehun's shoulders (identified as such only because they are so bony). "Dude, I know you know something."

And why would that be, you butthead, Sehun growls in his head, scooting away from the uninvited heckler. He decides that silently playing dumb is the best tactic.

Unfortunately, he was wrong.

"C'monnnn." Baekhyun takes the liberty of crawling into Sehun's blankets, effectively infiltrating the maknae's comfort zone. He wraps his limbs around the slender body, spooning Sehun from behind. "Tell me who took it."

Sehun rolls his eyes, but does not peel himself away from his hyung.

"How the hell should I know? Ask Chanyeol," Sehun mutters into his pillow. As the second most flamboyant SNSD fanboy among the members, Chanyeol would, theoretically, have a better idea about Baekhyun's loss (if he himself isn't the offender, that is). Right now, Sehun just wants to have his nap and have nothing to do with Baekhyun and his obsession.

"Chanyeol's out," Baekhyun pouts at Sehun's nape, lips puckering up against the younger one's spine, sending a wave of chills through his skin. "Was it Kris hyung? I saw him acting really suspicious earlier..." Baekhyun speculates to himself while Sehun snickers. Kris is so preoccupied with Victoria that it wouldn't even cross his mind to fawn over Yoona.

Sehun really doesn't know who took Baekhyun's prized laminated item, but he decides it's more entertaining to fuck around with Baekhyun.

"Hm.... I wonder."

Baekhyun's eyes widen at the false positive, his fanboy-esque despair obviously too powerful for his brain to function properly.

"Was it really Kris hyung??" Baekhyun whines into Sehun's back. "I knew it. Now how am I going to get it back?"

Sehun shrugs languidly. He twists around with a yelp when a finger jabs into his ribs.

"Sehunnieeeee," the recipient cringes at the sugary pleading. "Help me get it baaaaack."

Baekhyun nuzzles up Sehun's neck as his hands sneak underneath Sehun's wifebeater. Breath hitches in Sehun's throat and the blankets suddenly become too warm for his liking.

"I'll do anything you want," Baekhyun whispers, hot breath tingling Sehun's earlobe. "Anything."

Sehun's eyelids flutter and his mind checks out when his sensation is reduced to the touch of Baekhyun's hands across his abs and downward, slowly (yet too quickly for his consciousness to grasp), like a snake soundlessly slithering toward its prey. Sehun's insides shrink as his nerve endings seem to expand, and he feels too much and too little all at the same time.

"Yah." The door snaps open and a head pops in, startling the pair in bed. "Weren't you looking for this?" Chanyeol wags something reflective in his hand.

Baekhyun squints at the item and his eyes pop wide upon recognizing his beloved SNSD sunbaenim. He leaps out of bed and almost tackles Chanyeol when he snatches the photocard.

"Oh Nuna, I've missed you," Baekhyun caresses Yoona's face and plants a noisy kiss on the piece of paper. Chanyeol and Sehun are positively repulsed.

Sehun, in particular, as he just lost a free handjob.


End file.
